


Before the Hunt

by BARALAIKA



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Multi, unbirthng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: "ANONYMOUS ASKED →Okay but milf kos??? Her huge slimy slug like body, it would he amazing to be trapped under her! Or better yet finding her slit and climbing in loving oh hot and wet it is compared to how cold and clammy she feels on the outside."





	Before the Hunt

Kos was kind. Kos was generous.  
  
The mother from the sea was peaceful, beautiful, a boon to the fishermen that subsisted on her waters. Though they may not have understood the songs she sung to them, muffled through the water like whalesong, they were not afraid and were lulled to sleep by her voice breaking on the pebbled shore with the tide.  
  
Sightings of her increased as the years wore on. A face smiling up from the depths became common and to sail with the mother beneath their bough was a sure sign of a bountiful haul that would feed the village and many others. Kos was never to be feared, only loved.  
  
Imagine the surprise of the villagers when she appeared before them on the beach beneath the full moon! Her scale suddenly apparent, they dropped to their knees in reverence as she crawled forwards on her forearms and wormed her strong tail back and forth hard enough to carve deep grooves in the sand.  
  
The first man who looked up met her straight in her soft, full lips that wrapped around half of his face. They were cold, smooth and clammy and she let him go from her kiss with a craning of her monstrous, elegant, long neck that let her look upon her congregation. Reared up, pendulous breasts hung from her body in fleshy bags and the powerful musculature became apparent; she was a majestic creature, that was certain. Slimy. Soft. She writhed aside and laid on the beach, ethereal wings spread wide to flaunt herself and invite the humans in to partake in her body.  
  
Their hands sunk through a film of ooze to find firm, smooth skin like that of a dolphin in some places and the doughy, sticky flesh of a slug in others. They scraped it from her and rubbed it into themselves. Others ate it. Some threw themselves onto her form and writhed against her, until one man climbed atop their sea-goddess and massaged her with all his strength. She lolled in place, contented, and others took it upon themselves to worship her in kind.  
  
When they found her slit, eager hands plunged through her slimy sheen and coaxed it open– it split apart far longer than they anticipated and within sat pulsating, cobalt flesh marbled with pink the deeper it became. Quickly, they realised what it was. An intrepid woman stuck her hand in and rummaged at the peak of the slit and was rewarded; a long, fleshy protrusion stiffened and rose from the goop in a slender, pearlescent cock-like clit and lengthened until it could wrap around her hand, all while two men ventured into her cavernous cunt with their arms.  
  
She was so large that even their arms did not seem to be enough. There were no questions asked, though, when one of the men stripped down and dipped his toes inside… and then sunk his weight onto them, opening Mother Kos’ silken cunt with his hairy human legs. It was enough to make her stir. The Great One’s head turned aside and her mouth opened in a moan, but all that came out was a silent rumble in the air that made the humans’ ears pop and ring. Her tentacle clit clung to its discoverer, who stroked it like an animal and dipped her head down to suck the fine, tapered tip.  
  
Meanwhile, the man was slipping inside with a dangerous ease. He was so rapt that he did not notice others grabbing him by the armpits to stop him being lost to her seemingly-endless orifice, but the look on his face made it seem as if he would not have minded in the slightest. He started to half-climb, half allow himself to be pulled and fucked her with his legs, while her cock was caressed and jacked… until Kos’ muscles seized and she whole-body writhed.  
  
Her mouth hung open and the villagers took it as an invitation. Human semen and female ejaculate pooled on her slime after a short while and sunk in, while those lucky enough were taken by her mouth to be swallowed personally.  
  
Those who were enchanted by Mother Kos upon that night had no recollection of returning home, but they found themselves in their beds come the morning.  
  
The next day, the Hunters came.


End file.
